Collision
by Emzeekay
Summary: Nico is a successful businessman while Thalia is a part-time waitress and taxi driver. Will love conquer all despite the difference in class? Thalico. R&R.  UPDATE- Discontinued. Check profile for more information.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I just thought of this story, tell me what you think.**

Nico was having a really crappy day. He had a very important meeting with a foreign company, and his Lamborghini _had _to break down that day.

After he started working for Elysium Inc his standards rose significantly. He was a superior to everyone except for his father, the owner of the company. He enjoyed the finer high quality things in life, but if he showed up late on this meeting, everything would go down the drain.

Should I take the subway? He thought to himself, desperate times call for desperate measures.

But he couldn't stoop that low, his Dad would kill him if he found out. After a few minutes of thinking, he figured he could take a taxi.

'Elysium Inc.' he ordered the driver before shoving his briefcases in the backseat. He slammed the door shut and got into the shotgun seat. Only then did he realize who the taxi driver was.

He'd know that spiky black hair and those electric blue eyes anywhere. 'Thalia?'

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely short chapter. I don't know if it's a good idea or not. There will definitely be lots of Thalico later. I need 5 reviews to go on with this. If you don't like it, discontinued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the thumbs up! Before I begin the next chapter, I wanna thank:**

**Britbrat92**

**miss mcenroe**

**MidnightRose24**

**That One Genius**

**ThaliaDiAngelo**

It was an ordinary day for Thalia, waiting in the taxi stand for any passengers that came by, driving them to wherever they wanted to go and get some tips with her trademark smile. Then it was off to MacDonald's by five 'o clock, and do her evening shift till ten. She was thinking of her boring routine when she saw a suited guy queuing up at the stand.

Strange, she thought, these business-types wouldn't be caught dead in a taxi. She drove up to him, and he shoved his things in the back and got into the front. Only when he spoke did she realize who he was. She bit her lip and hoped he didn't recognize her.

But the Fates had to be harsh. 'Thalia?'

She could pretend that she was someone else, she could lie, but instead she said, 'Um, hi Nico.'

Nico seemed surprised. 'What're you doing, being a taxi driver?'

She blushed. Then he thought he offended her and started to apologize. Thalia shook her head. 'No, no, it's fine. I brought this onto myself. I've been doing this for four years now.'

'But why? Aren't you supposed to be with the Hunters?'

'Well, um, I quit.'

Nico smirked. 'Which guy did you fall for?'

'Nobody. I just didn't feel like being fifteen anymore. And I was missing out on a lot, so eternal life didn't seem very swell. And plus, I just joined so I didn't have to be the child of the prophecy.'

'So what, now you're…nineteen?'

Thalia nodded.

'Shit, I'm three years older than you now!' Nico laughed.

'Well, if you count all the Hunter years and the tree years and everything, I should be in my thirties.' I smirked.

'I'm still older.'

'How?'

'Lotus Casino? I should've _died _by now.' he grinned.

'What're you doing as a businessman?' Thalia asked.

'Well, Elysium Inc. is actually run by Hades, and I'm too old for camp now.' Nico scowled. ' Wait, why didn't you go back to camp?'

Thalia sighed, 'Well, everyone would be so disappointed in me. I mean, after all that, I end up being a taxi driver? What an accomplishment!'

He bit his lip. 'Well, where do you live?'

'I usually stay at a friend's. She's mortal.'

'Well, I'm not too proud myself. I turned out to be a businessman.'

'That's better than a taxi-driver. By the looks of your suit, your paycheck is probably twenty times more than mine.

Nico couldn't deny that. 'Money isn't everything. Only one of the Big Three actually did a thing worth being proud of.'

'Who?'

'You haven't kept in touch with anybody, have you?'

'No, not really.'

'Percy's a sword instructor at camp. He and Annabeth got married a year ago, and they live there. They're expecting a son too.'

'Wow. That's great, I'm happy for them.' Thalia turned to Nico. 'That'll be fifty dollars.'

'That much?'

'It isn't that much for you. I took a detour so we could talk more.'

Nico shook his head, while smiling. 'Fine, there you go. Um, can I ask you something?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you still think love is useless?'

'What?'

'We should catch up more. Here's my number.' He handed her a card. 'Please call.'

'You asking me out, Death Boy?' Thalia tried to stop turning red.

'You got that right, Pinecone Face.' Nico grinned. 'See you later.'

They both went different directions, blushing all the way.

**A/N: So how was it? Let me know :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: See? I'm keeping my promise. I'm updating the stories. And here's some Thalico!**

Nico could barely concentrate on the meeting. He just nodded whenever someone looked at him, and kept thinking on where he should take Thalia. Not anywhere too fancy, she would feel uncomfortable. Not anywhere too shabby, she'd think he was demeaning her.

He heaved a sigh of relief when the meeting was adjourned, but Hades walked toward him with a stern expression. 'What's going on with you?' He asked in a whisper. 'You seem very distracted.'

Nico shook his head. 'I'm not. I guess it's lack of sleep acting up.'

'Hades nodded. 'Yes, you have been working quite hard. I suggest you take the week off, you're of no use to me if you're tired.'

'Thank you Father.'

Nico was surprised at what just happened. He was about to walk out of the conference room with his briefcase, when Hades said, 'By the way, good luck with Zeus' daughter, he's gonna kill you if you screw up.'

Nico turned red. He nodded hastily and walked out. Did Gods have to know everything?

He had a huge crush on Thalia ever since he was ten years old, but then she joined the Hunters. And after Bianca died, things like that didn't matter anymore. But today, it all resurfaced. She wasn't in the Hunt anymore, and she seemed to like him back a little. She looked really cute when she blushed.

His phone rang. He answered with a 'Nico di Angelo.'

The caller burst out laughing. He realized it was Thalia. 'Thals?'

The laughter subsided and she answered in a serious tone, 'Thalia Grace' and then started laughing again.

'You have to understand, I'm a business associate, I have to answer calls like that! I didn't know it was you.'

'It was really weird, though. So, yeah. I'm free tonight, where are we going?'

'How do you know I'm not busy?'

Thalia's voice faltered a bit. 'Oh.'

Nico laughed. 'I'm not busy, I was kidding.'

'You're such a loser!' But she laughed too. 'Where are we going?'

'There's this nice little Chinese restaurant I know near the Empire State Building.'

'It isn't fancy-shmancy right? I don't have clothes for that kind of thing.'

'No, it's perfectly casual. Just wear regular clothes.'

'Is a suit 'regular' for you? I do not want to be seen with you if that's the case.'

'Hey! Well, you're lucky it's not.'

'How am I lucky?'

'You get a shot at the di Angelo.'

'Funny. Actually you're the one who's lucky.'

'And how's that?'

'Dating me wasn't allowed for a long time.'

'True. I'll pick you up at seven Be ready. Wait, where do you live?'

'Um, how about I just meet you there?'

'Okay, sure. Whatever you want.'

'Okay, a passenger's coming. I gotta run. Bye!'

'Bye, see ya.'

'This should be fun' Nico muttered to himself with an involuntary smile on his face.

**A/N:**

**Hey, you just read this**

**I was driving you crazy.**

**So tell me what you thought.**

**Review it maybe?**


End file.
